a Tale of Friendship
by moroloki
Summary: Merlin and Arthur hunt in the woods, unaware that they are the ones being hunted
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Kicking stones that fell underfoot and listening to the surrounding silence, there was definitely something unnerving to this hunting trip. Arthur clipped the brush, slashing at the extended branches with ease. The hair on the back of Merlin's neck stood on end, something was coming their way. He tried to see ahead with his magic, but he could see nothing, he heard Arthur say something.

'Huh?'

'Oh Merlin, do pay attention, honestly I would do better with a toddler following me.' Arthur sighed.

'I don't think even a toddler would put up with this.' Merlin uttered under his breath. Arthur then turned to Merlin, anger etched on his face.

'What was that Merlin?' he barked at him. It was then that the hairs on Merlin's neck started to prickle and tingle, something was wrong, Merlin's eyes widened as a large hulking beast raised its head behind Arthur. His mouth opened to shout a warning but it was too late, with a swipe of its fierce claws Arthur was tossed aside like a ragdoll, hitting a nearby tree. Merlin stood there, facing the beast, its hulking mass, steaming, with a foul stench of death. He glanced to his friend, out cold, it was safe for him to use magic.

The beast moved closer, out of the shade, the stench stung Merlin's nostrils, Merlin beckoned Arthur's sword to him. He stared at the creature, it's body built like that of a bear, but the head of a bird, beady eyes and a sharp beak, its front paws curved round as if it was walking on its knuckles. Merlin took a step forward, the beast reared onto its hind legs, screeching at him as it unfurled its front paws revealing three wicked claws on each side, each sword length.

'That's it Merlin, pick a fight in a forest with the meanest thing you could find, that's always a good plan.' he uttered to himself. Then as if on queue the animal charged at him, slashing at the air with its claws. Merlin quickly glanced to Arthur, he was still out for the count. Merlin's eyes glinted gold, a branch from a nearby tree that was lying on the forest floor launched at the creature, and smashed against its head spraying splinters in every direction. The beast kept coming at him, it slashed at him ferociously, he dodged out the way, swinging Arthur's sword blindly at the beast. The beast slashed again Merlin brought the sword up, holding the claws in place above his right shoulder. The creature had such strength, Merlin uttered words of the Old Religion to strengthen his own hold. It wasn't enough, the creature simply pushed harder, Merlin's knees began to buckle under the weight that was being put on him, two of the claws touched his shoulder. The beast lowered its head to Merlin's eye-level, it looked at him, it was studying him, it put more pressure on the sword and the two claws slashed into his shoulder.

Merlin bellowed at the burning pain, his eyes glowed as he put more strength in to his arms, he pushed the claws away, feeling a small victory. He did not, however, see the other claw filled paw swiping at him, it knocked him clear across the glade. The creature slowly paced towards him again, it's head bobbing, beak clicking, almost as if it was laughing. Dazed, injured and concerned for Arthur, Merlin dragged himself to his feet. He lifted his good arm, palm open towards the animal.

'You will stop!' he yelled. The beast paused, but then decided to pace from side to side. Its head bobbed menacingly, its beak still clicking. Merlin stepped back, he stood next to Arthur, who was still on the floor. Merlin gently tapped him with his foot, Arthur slowly began to stir.

'Get up, come on, get up dollop-head,' Merlin hissed, not taking his eyes off the creature. Arthur made a moaning noise, 'Don't be such a girl's petticoat Arthur' Merlin realised that baiting him was going to be the only way to bring him to his senses. It had worked, but it may have been too late. Arthur began to rise, he clipped Merlin round the back of the head.

'You are going to clear the stables for a...' he saw the creature, he looked to Merlin's ragged appearance, and heard his heavy breathing, the smell of fresh blood. The creature snarled at him, glaring at Merlin who stared back, hits massive beak remained open, a warning to them. Arthur stepped forward, the beasts head dropped down, it hissed and growled.

'Arthur, don't!' Merlin shouted to him, the beasts head pulled back and it spat what appeared to be darts towards them, Merlin shoved Arthur out of the way. The beast turned tail and ran from them. Arthur looked up to Merlin, who was still standing there, eyes wide, his clothes torn, stained with blood. Merlin was holding his stomach, he fell to his knees. Arthur lunged forward, he caught Merlin as he fell onto his back. A large stinger was protruding from between his fingers.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

'Merlin!' Arthur cradled Merlin in his arms, the stinger was buried deep in his stomach, the wound on his arm was deep, blood was still seeping out of it. Merlin's eyes were barely open, rolling in his sockets, he was gripping the stinger. Arthur was at a loss, he had to do something. He rolled up his sleeves, he made Merlin more comfortable with a bag that he had been carrying, after propping his head up Arthur ripped some material off the bottom of his shirt. He then got a dagger and carefully made a wider opening in the shoulder of Merlin's shirt. Arthur stared at the gaping hole in Merlin's shoulder, he shuddered, his skin had turned a paler shade than normal, there were black flecks on the skin around the wound.

'That doesn't look good.' Arthur muttered under his breath on closer inspection of the wound. He pulled some water out of his bag and gingerly poured some onto the wound to clean it, Merlin's back arched, a pained expression on his face. Arthur had noticed that sweat was forming on his brow, his skin was clammy, he was shaking. Arthur covered the shoulder wound with a section of cloth and then bound it with a long strip. He took his hunting jacket off and covered Merlin with it, making sure he didn't touch the stinger. When he was sure Merlin was a little more comfortable he turned his attention to the stinger, he lifted Merlin's shirt over it, nothing could have prepared him for what he saw.

His eyes widened as he glanced at the damage that the stinger had dealt, there were raised veins around the wound, they were a blue colour with a tint of green, and it seemed to be slowly spreading. He knew what he had to to do, he had to get the stinger bout, but he had to make sure he preserved it so that some form of antidote could be found when he got Merlin back to Camelot. He took what was left of the tattered rags taken from his shirt and laid them on the ground, he looked to Merlin, his eyes still roaming furiously under his eyelids.

'Hold on Merlin, this might hurt...' he said, getting a swift grip on Merlin's forearm for comfort, he didn't want to hurt him further, but Arthur was sure that this was the right thing to do. Arthur got a firm grip on the stinger and pulled it out, Merlin yelped with pain, his back arched once more, his eyelids flew open. The yell was long and lingering, it seemed to be carried by the forest in every direction. Arthur tried to clamp his hand over Merlin's mouth.

'Shhhhhhh! Its ok Merlin, we're ok, the stinger is out,' he moved his hand as Merlin turned soundless, 'Rest now, its over, save your strength for the journey home.' Merlin gazed around, he was uneasy, he was in pain, although Arthur swore the stinger was out he felt no real difference. A howl cried out, as if carried back on the breeze, Arthur knew just how open they were to attack in this place, the monster may come back to finish the job, or worse, by the sound of it there were some wolves on the prowl. Arthur stared at Merlin, the pained expression on his face, the sweat dripping on his brow, his eyelids fluttering as if he was trying to sleep but he couldn't. He looked at the stinger on the floor, it was a wicked looking thing, the size of his dagger with what seemed to be hooked spines on it, although some appeared to be missing. Now he knew what was wrong, it was now obvious to him, although the barb was out there was still something of it in there.

Nose to the ground, the white wolf tracked the scent, the creature had long since moved on from this feeding place, a carcass strewn across the forest floor. The wolf raised it's head, its ears pricked.

'What do you hear Vala?' a cloaked women stepped out from behind the nearest tree, her companion let out a low whine. The woman took down her hood, she gazed to her companion, her eyes a shining emerald, her long black hair rippling slightly in the wind. she carried only one thing with her, an archers bow, it bore intricate markings resembling those of the old religion. She then bowed down, sweeping some leaves away to clear a space on the forest floor and then placed her palm on the cold, hard earth. She could feel the forests magic, pulsing at her fingertips, then the sound of a scream reached her ears.

'I see. Vala you must track the beast, we have little time.' the woman whispered, pulling her hood back up, gripping her bow with ferocity, the hair on the back of her neck standing on end. She ran after the animal, sure that they were close to their target.


End file.
